


computer operations unit, lightweight support optical network

by AslansCompass



Series: as hard as today [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Fitz's latest gadget honors their former director.





	computer operations unit, lightweight support optical network

  
"So, Fitz, how's the project coming?"

  
"Almost complete. The most complicated part was enabling synchronization across the whole network without crashing everything. Should be fine now." Fitz tossed a palm-sized disk at Mack. "Catch!"

  
The device, about the thickness of a smartphone, had Cap's logo on both sides.  "What's with the stickers?"

  
"Figured it looked more like a toy that way.  He's still popular, even without signing the Accords. "

  
"So, have you come up with a name yet?"

  
"Yes. Computer Operations Unit, Lightweight Support Optical Network or..."

  
"C.O.U.L.S.O.N. for short," Mack filled in. "He'd approve. How many do you have ready?"

"One for you, Simmons, Yoyo, Daisy, and May. I've left mine for last; I'll probably keep tinkering with it for some time."

"You think May's coming back?"

"I hope so."

* * *

  
May signed for the package. She recognized the return address--this was from SHIELD.   Back inside the apartment,  she carefully opened the padded envelope,  revealing a small disk and a sticky note in Fitz's handwriting.  "Say AC to activate." 

"AC."

Blue light streamed from the object, shaping itself into a humanoid form. "Please state your name and rank to authorize activation. "

  
"Melinda May, level ten."

"Voice pattern recognized."  The light resolved into a holographic figure. 

May recognized it at once. The resolute face, the unassuming stature, the Captain America tie. She'd never forget him. 

"I am your Computer Operations Unit, Lightweight Support Optical Network, but you can call me COULSON for short. According to my records, you are a high-level operative, with successful missions in Bahrain, Puerto Rico,  Lai Shi, and many other locations. Is this correct?"

She couldn't answer at first. This was obviously Fitz's work. No one else on the team had the skill to create an A.I., much less one modeled after a real person.  But hearing Phil's voice again, even coming from a hologram--

"Is this information correct?"

"Yes."  

"Initiating full tutorial." The figure turned to look at her. "Do you have any questions?"

Hundreds. But not now.  

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post several months ago about the possibility of Phil coming back as a hologram, and I really liked the idea. With Stark's AIs as examples, Fitz could totally overcome the uncanny valley effect and make something cool.


End file.
